medaka_box_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guren Hinokami
Guren Hinokami (紅蓮火神, Guren Hinokami) is a former student and Discipline Committee member from Hakoniwa Academy, he is now a Flask Plan Supervisor and is the main male prontagonist of the fan made series called Fire Box. Personality At the beginning of the series, Guren is an ordinary junior-high student known in school as "Idiot Guren" for his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, lack of athleticism and the fact that his family is very poor and live in a small flat, which he freely admits to. Sora is generally depicted as comically horrified by the outrageous and sometimes stupid actions of those around him, generally causing him to become hysterical all the time he is with his class members, especially by Ajimu's training methods. However he has a formidable quirk and Maguro states that he shouldn't be taken lightly or he will crush you, Sora can be very violent whenever he wants to protect those important to him. Guren's personality has developed greatly since the beginning of the manga, from being a cowardly, useless individual who gave up easily, to an individual of great resolve to do whatever he must do to protect the companions he has made. Appearance Guren is short, teenage boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes are orange-ish in the manga and also when using his Abnormality. Before the timeskip he wore a hoodie with the numbers 27 on it and baggy combat dress trousers, he also wears Adidas Originals Adi Ease Trainers. In the Part II he wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie, he also wears a long cloak with a golden, decorated attachment. History When he was young he was sent to Hakoniwa Hospital because his parents thought that he was a freak, while he was there he kept making failed attempts to escape. This changed completely when Sakura Suzuki arrived he stopped trying to escape as she was always nice to him and cared about all the patients in the hospital, however when he discovered that Sakura was being transferred to another hospital he went completely mad and and disintegrated the whole hospital. Plot |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities Superhuman Physiology -''' Like most characters in Medaka Box Guren posses multiple superhuman skills including; speed, strength, intelligence, endurance, instinct, Memory, mimicry, manipulation, regeneration, vitality and willpower. * '''Predator Instinct: Guren is a master of hunting and tracking. One with this ability he can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Mimicry Affinity: '''Guren becomes stronger when near someone he copied a power from and copied powers along with those it was copied from also become stronger. '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Guren has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * '''Mach Time-Subsonic: Guren reacts to an attack at subsonic speeds, this is around the mach number(s) of <0.8. * Mach Time-Transonic: Guren reacts to an attack at transonic speeds, this is around the mach number(s) of 0.8-1.2. * Mach Time-Supersonic: Guren reacts to an attack at supersonic speeds, this is around the mach number(s) of 1.2–5.0. * Mach Time-Hypersonic: Guren reacts to an attack at hypersonic speeds, this is around the mach number(s) of 5.0–10.0. * Mach Time-High Hypersonic: Guren reacts to an attack at high hypersonic speeds, this is around the mach number(s) of 10.0–25.0. * Mach Time-Atmospheric Entry: Guren reacts to an attack at re-entry speeds, this is around the mach number(s) of 25.0+. Combat Expert -''' Guren is an expert fighter and is a Black 9th Degree of Taekwon-doe and is an expert in Baguazhang, this style of fighting relies on various strikes (with palm, fist, elbow, fingers, etc.), kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. * 'Invisible Sword '(目に見えない剣, Menimienai Ken):' Guren uses air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge which Guren launches at foes. If the pressure wave is strong enough, it can split the air itself to create a vacuum shock-wave sharp enough to slice through almost anything in its path. Abnormality '''Energy Pulse -' Guren can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Guren can generate his own energy from his life force, the energy produced can be utilized for a number of uses such as enhancing his own physical or mental attributes to superhuman level or above. The energy he can use include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic. *'Meteor -' This a part of Guren's Abnormality, it's main use is to endow Guren's body with the heat and kinetic energy of a shooting star. Its primary strength is, moving at a speed typically in excess of 20 km/s, aerodynamic heating produces a streak of light, both from the glowing object and the trail of glowing particles that it leaves in its wake. Guren can control and manipulate the heat/kinetic energy heat and it is used with almost every offensive move the user makes. One of the most unique abilities is the power of flight, though he cannot hover and must be constantly moving in one direction. Guren can also use the momentum aspect of the Abnormality to increase their and/or decrease the opponents (physical) attacks (as all physical attacks come from the momentum behind it) and ultimately overpower their opponent. *'Gravity -' Guren can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. He can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. *'Particle -' Guren can manipulate the strong force (also called the strong interaction, strong force, strong nuclear force, nuclear strong force or color force) which holds together atomic nuclei, he can make objects disintegrate or make protons/neutrons from the environment incorporate into chemical elements and vice versa. *'Thermodynamics -' Guren manipulates the different laws and principles of thermodynamics like dstroying matter, changing the entropy of a system as it approaches a constant value as the temperature approaches absolute zero, destabilizing thermal equilibrium ect. *'Motion -' Guren is capable of controlling the action or process of movement at which anything moves, he can slow down a person's senses, control the rate of tissue growth speed and the speed at a person move. *'Entropy -' Guren is able to vibrate his molecules at a high frequency, which allows him to pass through the molecules of other matter and make himself intangible to evade physical attacks or escape conventional imprisonment. *'Velocity -' Guren is able to accelerate himself and other people to high speeds, often transforming him/them into destructive projectiles in the process. He can also utilize energies, auras or his own powers to form a projectile sphere or coating of their body, becoming a living bullet. *'Enthalpy -' Guren can turn attacks, objects and body parts into different states of matter meaning that he can turn solids into gas, water into solids, gas into plasma. Also he can break the rules by turning solids into plasma and utilizing that energy. *'Perpetual - '''Guren can break the laws of motion by giving himself an inexhaustible amount of energy, the effectively makes him a perpetual motion being and he can share this energy with others. Force Form This is a form which Guren becomes a physical manifestation of light itself which makes him completely dimensionally boundless, and as such absolutely, not just relatively, infinite. When using it he hatches out of his mortal shell, causing him great pain because he was not ready to ascend to a higher dimension yet. It has been stated that in this form Guren is Omniscient, Omni-competent and Omnipotent. He achieves this form by causing his hubris (ironically sloth) to attack himself, this makes his abnormality to force himself out of his human manifestation and as such he becomes light itself. Minus Guren's Minus is called '''Timer', and with it he can "save" the current moment in time and return "later" to that point. For everyone else the time between saving and the moment Guren decided to return simply didn't happen, even Guren keeps only the memories of what happened. In practical terms it could be considered highly accurate foreknowledge of the future. Just like in a video game, this power has the unique ability to reload time after Guren's death; as such, death is a concept that's unimportant to him. Style Accelerated Probability -''' Guren can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one could make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, he sense paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, and Guren can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himself along that path. Trivia *Guren's name translated means Crimson Lotus Fire God. *Guren is based of the character Sawada Tsunayoshi from the hit manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *His minus, style and abnormality are all linked to each other, creating a type of abnormal called '''Neutral (ニュートラル, Nyūtoraru) that has zero emotion. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Minus Category:Martial Art Abnormal Category:Neutral